


Bind

by Lukita



Category: Legend of Basara
Genre: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukita/pseuds/Lukita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Eyes Closed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days theme _Your Eyes Closed_.

It took two armies and a ring above our heads for us to finally see the other's hidden self. Though with the swords, the skills and how the other was _always_ there, even if we told ourselves it was just a coincidence. So maybe it was not so hidden after all.

Perhaps we were lonely, a little lost, and thought we had justice on our side. We found something in each other that bound us together, before we severed it.

Love made us blind.

It took two armies and death above our heads for us to finally see the other's real self. Even with time, duties and threads that pulled us closer than before, though we told ourselves it was the war. So maybe we all ways had been true to each other.

We were tired, more than a little lonely, and justice never had been on either side. It was a moment of finality and clarity that bound us again, different than before.

Love made us see as well.


End file.
